


Actually Saying Them

by DLanaDHZ



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-06
Updated: 2009-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before the Pevensies go home to their world, Peter goes to talk to Caspian, knowing he wont be there much longer. Caspian ends up spilling his feelings in attempt to keep the old king there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actually Saying Them

“I love you.”

There are times when those ‘three little words’ aren’t said, but they are felt. There are times when it seems like someone is avoiding those words, and then there are the times you realize they were actually saying them.

“I love you,” I heard my own voice say them again, trying to keep the old king there... in my room of the castle. He’d come to talk about the battles and had told me about the war in the world he was from. He’d told me about his mother and about his school. He told me a great many things while we sat in the glow of the moonlight. We’d talked for hours, yet now I still couldn’t let him leave. The sun’s first glow was beginning to show and he’d reached for the knob when my words betrayed my mind and revealed themselves.

For the longest of silent moments, he just looked at me. There was no disgust or distaste. There was merely a stare, as though he wasn’t sure which emotion to show. Then the blonde’s hand reached out and grabbed the doorknob. He looked me over from head to toe and let out a breathy, sour laugh under his breath that I was sure he didn’t know I could hear.

“Caspian,” he began and looked me in the eyes. “I ruled this land for nearly a lifetime – for longer than many men have had the chance to live – and I know now… more than ever, I know now that you will have no trouble ruling these lands. I know you will be a great ruler. You’re going to be a great king.”

And then he left. In the dim light of my room, I suddenly felt my lack of rest and nearly collapsed right there in the middle of the room. My heart felt crushed, my chest a broken shamble of what it once was. I stared at the floor, awestruck. For several long moments, I believed I had been rejected, that I had lowered my standing in his eyes despite his words… then, all at once, I gasped and stumbled to the door.

I wanted to open it, but I couldn’t. I frowned deeply. He was telling me he loved me… and somehow I’d heard a goodbye in his diction. Was he saying goodbye? Was he leaving the kingdom or… was he leaving Narnia for his own world? I leaned my hand and head against the door with a soft thud.

“I love you,” I murmured again, and I felt for sure that he was on the other side of the wood, listening for me to say just that. Then I was certain, though it was barely audible, that I heard his footsteps trailing down the hall. It could have been my mind imagining it, but I was certain it was real.

Now I know sometimes we argued. I know sometimes we yelled. I also knew how easily hurt he could be, how large his heart was when it came to his people… to his subjects. I pushed off the door and walked to my window. If I could be half the king he once was… then I would be worthy of this growing affection in my chest, and perhaps he would leave like the great Lion in legend, but… just perhaps, he would stay and watch me rise to my full potential. Just maybe he would stay and be my advisor… just maybe. But no matter what, I would prove I loved him… by trying to be like him, to be as caring and just as the magnificent king of legends. I would be love and show love and hope beyond hope that I could send my message with actions… the way he had sent his message with words of affirmation.


End file.
